Illusion
by xkawaiix
Summary: A spirit in Atlantis takes interest in Major Sheppard but why? And will her stalking him cost him his life? Sparky AU
1. In Dreams Or Reality?

A/N: Okay, don't own Atlantis but I own the ghost so P

Just kidding, oh and in the beginning of every chapter is a bit of writing on the walls of John's room. And no they aren't really there in the series. I just put it to help with the story a bit. Those aren't mine either, they're the translation of the song, Hiru No Tsuki (White-Sand Moon) and that belongs to Arai Akino.

* * *

"_One soundless mid-day,_

_the wind was so cheerful._

_Flower petals swayed in the breeze_

_as if they were sleepy." _

In Dreams or Reality?

Late at night, as all of Atlantis is at a slumber, a Major Sheppard awakens from his sleep to the sound of humming coming from the corridors outside his room. Sighing heavily, he gets out if bed, grabs a jacket, and takes a peek outside of his room. As the door slides open, his head pokes through his eyes scanning the hallway only to find it empty.

Frowning to himself, he heads back to bed, but as he heads into his room, he sees a tall slender figure standing outside his balcony looking back at him, a content expression on her face. Disbelief spreads across his face as the figure disappears, and awarm breeze sweepsthough the room.

'Well that doesn't happen everyday…' he thinks then goes to bed not wanting to think of it anymore.

As the major drifts off into sleep, the humming continues, but this time sounding more like a lullaby.

* * *

"Major you have a go." Dr. Weir says as she watches the major's team watch the event horizon shoot out like always. 

As John's team steps through the gate, he looks back and waves to Weir then the wormhole disengages.

John looks around and sees trees, trees, trees, but the beautiful weather made up for it. Clear skies, nice breeze, he was starting to regret not bringing the 'jumper but then again, the village wasn't far.

"So, McKay what are we looking for?" he asks as they trod through the planet's forest.

"Well, we need food again remember? The Athosians don't think that this year's harvest will be enough for us both and you know, we don't want to be greedy." he says.

"Ah yes, I remember last time that happened. You drank a lot coffee because you wanted you're 'fair share' and in term, making you use the bathroom so much that we had a plumage problem." John says smiling at the though.

"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later! Those bathrooms are thousands of years old. And it's better sooner so then we don't have to deal with it later!" he says defensively.

"I'd rather not deal with it at all." he says distastefully as they approach the village entrance. A young girl stands by the entrance to the village and does not move. "Excuse me." John says politely as he tries to pass thought without success.

The young girl looks at John and walks up to him, a serious yet innocent look on her face. "They are here. They will kill you, the traitors." she whispers into his ear then steps back as the bushes begin to shake and the Genii reveal themselves. Ford, Teyla, and McKay are all on alert but John looks at her in disbelief.

"You mustn't die, you must help me John!" she yells at him as Kolya cocks his gun and has it pointed towards his abdomen and fires.

"John!"

* * *

"John!" 

He shakes his head, shocked a bit and turns around seeing Weir look at him with a confused yet annoyed look on her face.

"You have a go, now go!" she says looking as if she was about to laugh. He turns around and sees his team looking back at him strangely. They then enter the even horizon. As he was just about to step through the gate, he looks back and sees the same slender figure from last night looking back at him on the steps. He blinks pretending that he saw nothing and waves to Elizabeth.

As they arrive on the planet John looks around at the many trees, good weather and such and such and wonders a loud. "Hey McKay, have we been here before?"

"Nope." he says as he fiddles with the locator thing. They enter the forest and walk.

"Are you sure?" he says unsure.

"McKay's right sir, the only one who's been here before is Teyla." Ford says. John just shrugs and follows Teyla.

"Here it is the village of the Kilosians. I am sure they'd be more thanhappy to trade with us." Teyla says with a smile. Her smile fades quickly though as they become surrounded by Genii, Kolya being one of them.

"Look Kolya, I let you go once, I won't do it again." John warns as he steps closer.

"I don't think you're in the position to make such a threat Major." he says smiling. His smile fades just as quickly as a Wraith Dart flies over head. "Why now, of all times, why now!" Kolya says angrily.

"I will be back Sheppard." he says as his team regroups still pointing their weapons at them. "This," he shoots John in the stomach. "will remind you to watch out for the Genii."

John falls to the ground and Kolya's team leaves for the Stargate. Ford, Teyla, and McKay rush over to John who is unconscious.

"Teyla, get the villagers out of here!" Ford says as him and McKay lift John onto their shoulders and carry him to the gate.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if Kolya seems OOC. Not too use towriting his character. Review Please. 


	2. In Good Company

A/N:Spoilers for season 1 and season 2.

* * *

"_This serene feeling..._

_Tell me, what's the word people use for it?"_

Company

John awakes groggily eyes wandering around, but only seeing four large blurs. After blinking a bit, he makes out Dr Weir, Ford, McKay, and Teyla all standing by his bed.

"Hey." Weir says softly.

"What happened?" he asks sitting up on his bed.

"Well, ye took a nasty bump on the head, Major." Beckett says walking into the room with a hand full of papers.

"Not to mention that bullet in your gut sir." Ford says.

"Wonderful." he says sarcastically.

"Major Sheppard, how are you feeling?" Teyla asks.

"I feel like a truck ran me over." John says his head leaning back on the pillows. The others make an 'ooh, that's got to hurt' face while Teyla has a confused look on hers.

"What is a truck?"

"I'll explain it later, Teyla." Ford assures her they all walk towards the door.

"Feel better sir."

"Yes Major Sheppard, feel better soon." and Teyla and Ford leave the infirmary.

"I know now's not the time to…" Weir starts but is cut off by John, "Just say it Elizabeth." he says tiredly.

"Well, I want to know what made Kolya so angry at you."

"Well, for starters, I killed 35 of his people, I shot him in the shoulder, and threatened to kill him twice. I'd be pretty…"

"No, besides that." she says cutting him off as well. John shrugs. "I don't know, we haven't ran into the Genii in a while. Why do you ask?"

She just shakes her head. "I'm just worried that…" John looks at her intently.

"I'm just worried about what he said to you."

"Teyla told you?"

"Yup."

"Should have guessed. Don't worry too much, I'll be fine." he says as he throws her a reassuring smile.

They sit in silence for a while then Weir gets up. "I should be going now. Feel better John." she says softly caressing his shoulder lightly and heads out of the room. After watching her leave, he closes his eyes and drifts off into sleep.

* * *

"Kolya!" Cowen says very angrily

"Yes sir?" he says standing in front of his desk.

"Did I not instruct that Major Sheppard be brought here immediately!" He scowls.

"Yes you did sir but,"

"Then why is he not here in one of the holding cells!" he pounds his fists on his desk making Kolya flinch slightly.

"The wraith arrived sir, we had to leave immediately."

"Then why didn't you grab him?"

"Because sir, they would have called for reinforcements."

"We out rank them in numbers, do we not?"

"No sir, they have had people come through the gate and ship from their galaxy when the wraith attacked Atlantis."

Cowen runs his hand through his hair and sighs heavily. "Does she know where they are headed to next?"

* * *

John opens his eyes finding himself on the balcony in his room. He turns around and sees a little girl standing next to him as he gazes out at Atlantis. "Hello." she says smiling to him.

He looks down at her and smiles and greets her as well. "Hey, I'm John what's your name?"

"Maura."

"That's a nice name. What does it mean?"

"Mystery. What does John mean?"

"Umm… I really don't know, another way to say Johnathan?" he says unsure. The child giggles slightly and looks out on the balcony as the sun sets.

"You're not one of the Athosians are you?" he asks. She shakes her head. "One of the Kilosians?"

"No, I…" she looks at him and starts but then looks behind him and sees the slender figure standing behind him. He looks at her strangely turning around and seeing nothing then looking straight and does not Maura anymore. He looks around then turns around this time, seeing the figure.

"I love it out here. It's so peaceful." she says smiling leaning forward on the rail of the balcony. He looks as her long black hair brushes lightly against her clear bronze skin, while the sun reflects light off the white jewel in the center her white gold circled locket.

"Who are you?"

* * *

A/N: o.o I really don't know where this story is going but as long as you like it, I'll continue. So Review! 


	3. Confrontation

A/N: Y'all can go ahead and throw rocks at me for practically leaving this fic dead. I totally deserve it. I was waiting for a beta-ed chapter but for some reason, she's not responding to mail. I hope things are okay back home **Kathy**! So, fic's unbeta-ed, and very late. But, seeing that it's almost Christmas I wanted to give a lil gift to the reviewers. : )

Happy Chappyfor those who wanted Sora back on Atlantis. She plays quite a roll here. ; )

* * *

"_Tell me a story that's locked away_

_in the white-sand moon._

_Let me hear it_

_as gently as light shining down..."_

Confrontations

* * *

She hadn't responded. In fact, it was as if she didn't even notice him. It was as if he wasn't there. And then it hit him. He was witnessing a dream; a very realistic dream. _But… why me? _he asked himself. 

"Well if you must know…" John was startled by the voice of one other than the woman. He turned to the door that lead into the room. It was a man in ancient clothing similar to the woman's with blue eyes and scruffy brown hair, much like his own. He approached the woman and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I think it looks much better with you in it." John looked away, knowing for sure that he was dreaming a certain dream that he shouldn't be dreaming… even if it's two 'almost' completely different people.

"Ilion…" she said grinning but in protest.

"I'm sorry, you wanted some time alone." he said disappointed. John tried desperately to wake himself up but realizing that for some reason he couldn't.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, maybe tonight Ilion."

"I shall hold you up to it then." he said. She stuck out her tongue mockingly and smiled as he headed out the door. But when she could no longer see him in her room her smile faded and her head dropped as she began to cry. It wasn't so much of a nightmare for John but he just wanted out, feeling.. uncomfortable. Feeling...that something was out of place. So he closed his eyes and was engulfed in darkness.

**

* * *

**

His eyes jumped open, but closed just as quickly as he woke to the bright lights of the infirmary. He could hear a voice calling out to him but couldn't hear because of an extremely annoying ring in his ears. As the ring began to dim down and his vision adjusted to the lighting, he made out a hand waving over his face. "So, you've decided to wake up aye? I have to say, that must be the most sleep you've gotten for almost the entire time you've been here." Beckett said, PDA in hand.

"Really? How long was I out?" John asked him.

"Two hours." John's face went sour,obviously not amusedas Carson chuckled as he walked toward another patient.

"So…" He started.

"Yes you can leave." and John was out the door.

After getting himself out of the hospital gown, taking a quick shower, and dressing back in his expedition uniform, Elizabeth had put him back on duty. And since he had no off world missions for the rest of the day, he headed to the one place where he'd be most needed….

…Steve's cell.

* * *

"So, Sora, how are you?" John asked, as he sat with here inside the cell. 

"I saved one of your personnel and yet, you come here to interrogate me. Have I not proven my loyalty to your people already? Why must you find the need to question me again?" Sora argued.

"Well, for starters, yes you did save one of us and for that I thank you. So, since you believe that you have our people's trust, why do you need to lie to us?"

She leaned back on her chair and scoffed. "What exactly is there to lie about, Major? What do I have to gain?"

"Yes, what _do_ you have to gain? Your people abandoned you." John watched as she tensed and became angry. He waited for an outburst, but when realizing that none was coming, he continued.

"Sora, there's a big difference between abandoning and staying loyal. You help your people carry out their plans while they offer you the promise of a rescue mission. They aren't going to come back. They aren't going to risk more of their people for one."

She looked down, hurt. "You don't know my people Major."

"No I don't but I know you son of a bitch boss Kolya."

Silence.

"Just keep what I said in mind." He said as he rose and headed out the door. Just before he left though, she called out.

"Major?" He turned around.

"My people will make sure you're the first to die." She said hesitant at first but boldly.

"I'm sure they will." And he left.

* * *

It was the dead of night in Atlantis with the guards on shift. Both took their place at the entrance to Sora's cell and stayed, stiff as a statue. 

"You have done our people proud, Sora."

She blinked and stared ahead blindly, not even bothering to look around and search for the face that was to accompany that anonymous, undistinguishable voice. The voice continued.

"I am amazed that the Atlanteans have not bothered torturing you for the information they seek." it said with amazement.

She said nothing and showed no emotion. The voice came closer and closer until it was as if it were hovering right above her. "Do not worry child, we promised you your freedom and you shall obtain it very soon." And with that, Sora awoke, tears of sweat rolling down her head, not noticing that the shift had changed again.

* * *

A/N: Review please! Ideas are much appreciated. 


End file.
